Unfamiliar Concepts
by NM42
Summary: Jack finds himself in a location and doesnt know how he's gotten there. But with WHOM he is met with is both similar yet unfamiliar. Adult concepts.


Title: Sadly  
A mere distraction from 2 projects that I must complete by next Tuesday, meh...I got till next Tuesday...  
For Surreallis! She got a purple heffalump, so this is MY way of giving a purple Heffalump!  
Disclaimer: I gots no money's, Im broke, now aint that enough?

* * *

Jack slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the unfamiliar rays of the sun transpiring from the unfamiliar window located in the unfamiliar setting of a room, _that's _a lot_ of unfamiliars_ he mused groggily. He blinked hard and sat up immediately, looking around frantically.

"What the hell is going on?" he breathed.

He lifted a hand to spare the rapid dilation of pupils and blinked profusely. Glancing through split fingers, he ambled towards the curtains and shut them with agitated power. Once the offending rays were out of his way, he looked around hoping to find something suggesting that A. he didn't have a wild night out and ended up in an unknown's person bed or B. this was an incredibly realistic dream that he couldn't wait to get out of.

He glanced down, blinking in confusion and amused disbelief. Suggestion A was a _definite_ possibility.

"Well...thas' different" he said noting his lower and upper extremities absent of any type of clothing.

He picked up, which was presumably his shirt and boxer briefs, placed them on and poked his head into the hallway.

"Ok" he said stepping into view, "I'll go back to my original question...what. Thehell. Isgoingon". And yet with each passing second he found himself settling into the moment, tension began to dissipate and reluctantly braced himself for the unknown. Although the current scenery stood nowhere in his memory something homing and comforting emanated from his current position. He couldn't quite place where he'd seen that exact plant in a beige vase with laborious patterns before, but stored it for future reference. There was nothing in the hallway that could be of service suggesting anything so settled for the kitchen, smelling freshly brewed coffee on the pot and took a drastic whiff of _something finally_ familiar. The home was not his; he figured that much as it was neither his cabin nor home, because frankly...he certainly would _never_ get drapes in that particular color.

"Seriously" he said walking over to them and titled his head marginally, "why this color, of all colors...why this one?"

There was a dramatic clearing of the throat. "Hmmm, you said you liked them. Don't tell me you're going back on your word now, Jack"

He whipped around at the familiarity of it all and tried not to gasp at the current view in front of him but failed miserably. Sam stood with her lean frame casually leaning against the wall, a simple gray shirt with the word 'O'Neill' etched on the shoulder, her hair tousled and messy, and presumably, in his boxer briefs.

"Your right, there fine, just...fine" he said trying to regaining composure. Jack blinked and swallowed licking his lips and tried desperately to avoid all visual contact with her.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya!" he said a bit to quickly, "You know, I just feel kinda...ya know, weird"

"Was it from last night? I'm sorry baby...did I pull your hair a little too hard?"

He couldn't find the words to fit inside his mouth so settled for a dramatic shake of the head.

"I could make it up to you" she said seductively.

He stood lifelessly. "Excuse me?"

She walked over to him and smiled. "Ill show you instead"

_Seductive. Incredibly Sexy. Daring. Carter? Wait..."baby"? I _gotta_ be dreaming..._

Sam grabbed his hand in hers and pressed it against her chest, feeling her heart thump soundly against his finger tips. She brought her hand to his, lifted it and began nibbling each finger, darting her tongue out to lick lazy tantalizing circles around each one. He never thought he'd find such lone act incredibly erotic but something about the moment begged to differ.

Not missing a beat, Sam yanked his face towards her, and for a moment he felt as if he was reliving the infamous locker...attack. After settling Sam in with Janet, his mind conjured different scenarios on how the whole thing went down, but every single one was met with disappointment, until now. His body responded almost immediately, and if this was a dream, it could have possibly been one of the most vivid ones he'd had in his life time. The coffee remained embedded in his nostrils as if freshly grounded, Sam's ever growing musky scent lingered in the air, her darkening orbs filled with mischief, his fingers feeling her never ending wet core, and her lips, incredibly rough yet sensual, enveloping him into a deepening kiss.

"Oh" Sam breathed, "that feels..."

He let out an equally shaky response and flickered his fingers faster sending Sam into a bliss filled oblivion.

After the high wore off, Sam grabbed at Jack's boxer's feeling him throb in her hand. "I want you, inside me now"

He gulped and shook his head. Sam hoisted herself up onto the counter, just as Jack stepped between her legs and entered her slowly. The feeling was incredible; Sam slick and tight and all Jack could do was lay his head onto Sam's shoulder and thrust frantically.

"Oh my god...sir"

"I find that weirdly erotic"

"You just love...oh...rubbing that...fuck, in my face"

"Say it again" he grunted, his hips moving in sync with her movements.

"Sir"

"Carter"

"Sir...sir..."

"Carter" he screamed, feeling himself dispense himself of every possible fluid, milking her insides. He shuddered and shook, his cock twitching inside her, until every last drop available lay nestled inside of Sam.

"Sir..."Sam screamed out seconds later, her muscles contracting around him, the feeling so intensely pleasurable that if it were humanely possible, Jack might of cummed a second time.

"Sir..."

"Sir...sir...Colonel O'Neill?!" Sam said tapping Jack's shoulder cautiously.

Jack jerked awake and glanced around furiously, finally settling on the quizzical expression held by Sam. He looked around frantically and sighed subtly sadly.

"Sir?"she said, expressing great concern.

"Carter!"

"Yes sir?"

"We're at Stargate aren't we?"

"Um yes sir, we are...why? Are you ok?"

"Noooo! Why!"

"Ok...but might I add sir but you look a bit flushed and if I didn't know any better I'd think you're coming down with something"

He subtly brushed a hand against himself and jerked lightly. "Iiiiiiiiii'd say the opposite" he said cheerfully.

"Your breathing has increased noticeable, your pupils dilated, it's become erratic. We should have you checked out"

"No, really I'm fine; you don't have to do that"

"Colonel are you sure? You were" Sam looked up at the ceiling as if a magical word were to appear, tying it into her sentence, "moaning-"

"Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill" Teal'c interrupted, "SG-15 and 10 are awaiting for us at the gate"

"We'll be right there Teal'c thank you"

Teal'c nodded nobly and headed out.

"Colonel are you up for this mission?"

"Oooh imp _up_ alright. Just give me a minute or two; I have to get my...shades. Cant go ona mission without them!"

"Alright sir"

He watched as Sam hesitantly walked out, before sinking back down onto the chair and tossing his head back. "Sadly...it was _all _just a dream..."


End file.
